Secrets Within
by Darkflower123
Summary: North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy have always been protecting children, but never once met them face to face. Then, a thirteen year old boy with a knack for mischievous named Jack Frost came in. All the while the run away boy is the son of one of the most wanted criminals in the world. But this trouble maker has a few secrets of his own as well.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction that isn't vocaloid so all my other fans don't kill me!**

North was distressed, he left the body to Tooth to take care of the body for now, which wasn't uncommon with the way she stared at the teeth. It was more like a feeling in his stomach that something wasn't right. At the exact moment the phone ringed.

The caller id said it was a private number, but the only person who would call at three in the morning was their boss, Manny.

North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy were code names for their job. North doesn't even know his bosses real name. They worked as assassins for people that dare harm the weak of the world.

"Hello. what brings you to call me at such a odd moment!" North gave a jolly laugh as he answered the phone.

"North, I need your guy's help." Manny told him in a hushed manner.

He was surprised. Manny never asked for their help, more like ordered them to do it or sent the list of jobs over email. "What is it?" North questioned.

"I need you to take care of a child for me."

**What!** The big four all loved children, even took on huge jobs if it were to see a child smile. But taking in a child was a whole different matter. Why North hasn't spoken to one in five years!

Before he could reply, Manny quickly carried on.

"I would just send him to a shelter, but he's in danger." That quickly caught the big man's attention. A child in danger?

"Why is that?" North responded for the first time since the announcement.

" I need to hide the boy, he's only thirteen, he doesn't need to go though this much." Manny continued to ramble.

North spoke barely above a whisper. "Tell me the truth Manny."

He heard a sound that sounded like a sigh.

"His name is Jack Frost, and I have to hide him from one of the most wanted criminals, Pitch Black, the boys father."

And with that. MiM promptly ended the call.

~_Once upon a child_~

"What did you just say?" Bunny roared at North. Tooth with all her exotic clothing was in shock while Sandy was shaking his head.

"I said," North gritted his teeth "We are letting a boy named Jack Frost stay with us for the time being."

"Oh No were not, you bloody weasel if I have 'nything to do with it." Bunny was a young adult and already showed some muscle and tanned skin. His hair was a dirty blonde that was tied back with a bandanna. His face and neck tattooed with strange green markings that matched his eyes.

"I suppose it's okay, as long as he protects the children, right?" Tooth looked torn. Her hair was blonde with purple and green dyes, beads and feather attached strings of hair. Her eyes were purple and Tooth figure was scrawny as well.

Sandy made flashing signs with his hands, some sort of sign language.

"I know Sandy, but what are we gonna do with this little ankle-biter?" Bunny directed his glance to North.

North gave a sigh. "All I know is that he is thirteen, his name is Jack Frost and his father is Pitch."

Tooth gave a gasp.

Sandy was utterly confused.

North look defeated.

Bunny was outraged.

"So were basically taking care of a boy in league with one of the most cruel people in the world!" Bunny yelled at North once more.

"No, Manny said the boy's on the run from his father." North glared.

Pitch Black was a gang leader who quickly branched out across the nation, eventually across the world. If you weren't careful you could end up at the bottom of Tokyo bay.*

At that exact moment the doorbell decided to ring. The said owner on the other side of the door didn't wait for them to open it as it swung open.\

Four pairs of eyes turned around to gaze at the newcomer.

MiM stood in all his grace, his hands locked on the shoulders of a young boy.

The boy was small, A blue hoodie obscured most of their vision on the boy except for bits of white hair peeking out from under the hood. He wore a pair of brown pants that were to small with ice skated strings wrapped around the bottom. His feet were bare and surprisingly not frost-bitten the despite the freezing temperatures outside. In his hand was a stick that resembles a shepherds crook.

Manny looked proud like his son was graduating as he introduced them to Jack.

"Jack, introduce yourself." Manny urged the young boy.

First one blue eye, then another peeked out from under his hair. Satisfied for some odd known reason He finally glanced up.

"Hi, I'm Jack Frost and I intend to make my stay here miserable for all of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Silence rang around the room.

Manny was the first to react, a quick cough before he rushed out the door.

Bunny was next.

"Oy, What was 'hat for kid?" He asked in a almost imitating way.

Jack internally smirked at that, he seen much worse.

North quickly covered his flabbergasted look before smiling sweetly at Jack. "Valcome home my boy. You'll ve just vine."

Jack grinned like a fox.

"So who's the fairy girl?" The albino jolted his head in her direction.

At the summoning, Tooth gushed at the boy.

"Oh my golly, aren't you the cutest thing!" Tooth swelled, smiling sweetly at the young boy she was holding in a bone-crushing hug.

Tooth was the only one who noticed Jack tense at her touch.

"That kid doesn't even resemble cute." Bunny muttered under his breath. Sandy stood in the corner forgotten by the others, finally deciding to come up and introduce himself.

Jack turned when he felt the tug on his shirt. Sandy flashed his hands speaking words in a different setting.

Surprisingly, Jack threw back his head and laughed. Once the laughing calmed down, Jack looked in to Sandy's eyes.

"_Nice to meet you Sand-man." _Jack flicked his fingers in their special language.

North, Tooth, and Bunny shared a confused look. On the side where only Sandy could see, he spotted the familiar brown shape sandy used most of his childhood.

Sandy smiled back at Jack.

Who would have thought, Jack Frost, the bringer of cold and snow, was deaf?

**Hello Earthlings. I just started school (won't say the grade for all you perverts out there!)(jk) and I am wiped!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tooth hated silence.

She hated silence because it was always happened before something bad happened. That's the way she felt now, guiding Jack down the hallway in to his new room.

The boy refused to look up the entire walk, following step by step behind her.

This was North's workshop, of course this wasn't the actual wing though.

Tooth lived with a flock of children that followed her around everyone. They were orphans who looked up to tooth like her own mother. She inhabited an abandoned hotel that she used like a palace, more like a floating palace since she only lived in the uppermost floors.

Bunny lived with himself as a painter, he was famous around the neighborhood as the local Easter-egg hunt. Though a couple years back some kid came and ruin everything, bunny still holds a grudge for that.

Sandy residence of living was questionable. None of the big four held meetings at his house, so they never knew. All they really knew about him was his mother and father became one of pitch's minions.

Tooth stopped in front of the last door and opened it.

The room was a simple pale blue with little more than a twin bunk and a large window.

"THANKS." Jack said, quite louder than necessary. Tooth for the life of her couldn't tell if he was being truthful or not.

Tooth almost walked out, but stopped for a moment.

"Hey." She said. Jack pay no mind and continue to open the curtains.

"Hey!" She spoke again, her voice rising. Jack continue like he didn't hear her.

"HEY!" She practically yelled. Jack finally turned around, but from the looks on his face it was for a different reason.

"What?" He asked in a cocky manner, tilting his head and smirking.

"What do you mean what? I've been calling you for the past five minutes?!" Tooth announced furiously. She was mad but at the same time the inner mother in her was screaming that something was wrong. Jack just stared at her lips like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Instantly the smirk disappeared, leaving behind an air of childhood innocence. Tooth insides melted.

"I'm sorry." He said, his face looking guilty.

"It's fine. I should be apologizing." Tooth rushed, smiling cheerfully. Jack smiled back, but she was able to catch a glimpse of those teeth.

She race at the speed of light, hooked he fingers in his mouth, and revealed _very_ shiny teeth.

"Wow, they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." She awed. In her glory, she missed the subtitle way Jack flinched at her touch.

"jdchdcvffked hudcwa." Jack mumbled nonsense because of the foreign objects in his mouth.

Finally getting her common sense back, she quickly pulled her fingers back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She quickly apologize for the second time that day.

"It's fine." He said, rubbing his mouth.

Her phone beeped, Tooth quickly said her goodbyes and rushed out the door.

She didn't notice how she left the boy their standing, still rubbing her mouth, with a faraway look in his eyes.

**I am back from the land of the dead! **

**First things first, I won't really update any of my works for a real long time. I'm going through a lot of stress right now. I got sick and the doctors don't know what to do. I'm feeling better now but I highly doubt i'll be in tip top shape any time soon. So...Don't kill me!**

**So why do you think Jack ran away? (only I really know)**


	4. Chapter 4

The table was awkwardly silent.

Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy never really stayed for long after the job was done, what was the point?

But noooo, Tooth had to go in to mother hen mode and make everyone temporary residence at the pole. It was nicknamed the pole because it was hidden behind on the side of the hill and was always freezing cold.

Bunny scowled as his inner turmoil rolled around his head, glaring at the empty seat neck to him where the dam frostbite was suppose to sit. When they asked the bloody bugger to eat dinner with them, he flat out rejected them.

"Bunny, don't be so harsh on him. He just scared and trying to adjust." Tooth half-heartily scolded him. Bunny scowl deepened.

"Dosen't give 'im an excuse to purposely be rude." Bunny growled.

Tooth visibly flinched, and almost instantly felt bad.

Before Bunny could apologize, North interrupted.

"Let us watch the news, eh?" North joked with a Canadian accent clashing with his already very strong Russian one.

Sandy flashed his thumbs up before turning on the ritual TV time.

The TV turned on with a flash as it turned to a pretty blonde lady smiling.

"Today is the three year anniversary of Jackson Overland's death, right over to you Carolyn."

Tooth covered her mouth as she saw where it was taking place. Burgess, a town only twenty minutes away.

A brown haired lady, most likely Carolyn, was smiling even though her tired eyes gave way of what she truly felt about what she was going to say.

"Today on December twenty-first, three year ago, Jackson Overland passed away. He was only fourteen."

North looked heartbroken at the thought of a lad dying.

"Rumors say that Jackson had a hard life, an orphan managing to work to provide for him and his little sister. She is now eleven, only eight when tragedy befell her. Jackson was truly a mischievous young man, known as the town's prankster and well loved by everyone."

Bunny turned away, even though he kept watching from the corner of his eye. A picture was screened reporting two months before his death. It showed a boy with messy brown hair and mischievous brown eyes that gleam of trouble. Under his arm was a little girl with long brown hair and matching brown eyes. They both wore traditional clothing and were smiling brightly. In the boys other hand was a shepherds crook.

"Witnesses say that Jackson took his little sister ice-skating of the lake just outside of town, but the ice was too thin. The ice was cracking under his sister. Jackson bravely brought her back to safety, but at the price of his own life. Officers have not yet found his body. Up next will talk about what's really in your broccoli, over to-" All of the sudden, the TV turned black.

They all turned around, but nothing was there.

Unknowing to them, behind a wall there sat Jack Frost. His shoulders were slump and his head sat in between his knees. the sleeves of his shirt was wet and his shoulders were shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

"You suck."

"No, you do."

"Boys! Can we at least have a civilized argument?"

"No."

"Sorry Shelia."

"Ugh! You know what? I'm just going over there and have a **NICE **chat with Sandy."

Tooth puffed loudly, her blonde hair swinging out behind her. Bunny and Jack stood neck to neck ,glaring at each other. Sandy and North just watched, expression of hidden laughter on their faces.

"An argument over a stupid act of opening a window! I mean, how childish can both of them get?" Tooth ranted, her lips pursed like she wanted to say more.

"Oh et them ve! I haven't seen Bunny so riled up in ages!" North cheerily laughed. Sandy nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I don't care, as long as Jack's teeth don't get ruined." She huffed before barking orders in to her walkie talkie to her 'mini-fairies'.

"Yer blasting wonker, can yer not be a nuisance for five minutes?" Bunny asked angrily.

Jack looked slightly taken aback, but quickly bounced back.

"I love you too _Aster._" Jack whispered sweetly, putting emphasis on his name.

Bunny shivered involuntarily. How can you not when he sounded like he was...

"Are you hitting on me?" Bunny asked, shock written all over his face.

"Your so adorable." Jack cooed, tugging on Aster's hair.

"...I'm going to ignore yer last couple of comments and run like hell." Bunny said, quickly following the latter.

Sandy watched puzzled as Jack fell to the floor laughing. After a while, Jack finally stood up again, wiping traces of tears from his eyes.

"Wow, he is just to easy to tease." Jack smirked.

Sandy just looked utterly confused that only served to make Jack laugh harder.

**Hi. Um not much in this chapter, just a little bit of failure of humor. Next chapter will be EXTREAMLY important to the storyline. This? Not so much.**


	6. December Twenty-first: Tooth

**First of December twenty-first series.**

"San Diego, sector one. New York, sector forty-five." Tooth ordered in to her walkie talkie. Her face was drawn as she fiddled with the sleeve of the bright purple shirt.

"Still no sign of her?" She glanced at the crowd of her 'fairies'. They simultaneously shook their heads.

It's was the three year anniversary of the disappearance of 'Baby Tooth'. Her only surviving daughter of the incident that took all her other children.

* * *

_"Aashi!" Tooth howled as the little girl fell in her own pool of blood. Pitch smirked at the Broken down mother. All but two lied in a pool of blood. _

_A boy only about seven stood up and spread his arms out in front of his crying sister._

_"You don't believe in such thing as the boogeyman now?" Pitch smiled down at the boy._

_"I'm not afraid of you."_

_"But you will be." Pitch smiled before bringing the knife down._

_"No! NO! Kanvar! KANVAR!" She fought against the nightmare of men holding her back._

_Only Riju stood, Her legs shaking wildly it was a wonder she was still standing at all. Pitch advanced on her with a knife._

_"NOOO!" Tooth screamed, breaking against the nightmarish hold of the men._

_She wildly leaped at Pitch, nocking the knife out of his hand. Pitch smiled evilly at her before slinking out into the shadows._

_Riju still stood._

_Tooth threw herself at the little girl, clutching her tightly. Trying to fight against that voice in her head._

_Her fault. She could have prevented this, but she didn't. Her fault._

_The proud warrior felt the dam break._

* * *

_Tooth eyed North as he approached her, holding a cup of eggnog in hand._

_"Just rest my dear." North rubbed her back before heading back to the workshop._

_It's only been a month since her baby's were taken away from her. Bunny and North found her on her knees bawling while clutching Riju who was in a similar manner surrounded by the dead bodies of the rest of her children. _

_Riju at the foot of the reclining chair sitting as a silent guard over Tooth. Tooth has not once let her out of her sight since._

_They idly watched the dashboard with all the children lights blinking on and off. It usually meant a child needed her help but she just couldn't bring herself to do it._

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP." One of the lights flickered rapidly._

_Baby Tooth jumped to her feet._

_"What are you doing?" Tooth asked, her voice sounding sharp even to herself._

_"I need to help the child! The light is going to fast for a normal situation, this is dire!" Baby tooth panicked._

_"No," Tooth stated._

_"Please mother, i'll be fine. See, the town is only twenty minutes away. I'll be back by dawn, I promise." Riju pleaded._

_"No," Tooth felt herself going desperate. She's going to leave me like the rest of my babies did!" No no no no no don't leave me." Tooth begged._

_"Mother," Riju whispered. Tooth's eyes widen with realization. She can't watch over her daughter like a hawk for the rest of her life. But she could start with baby steps._

_"Be back by dawn." She ordered with the voice of a warrior queen._

_Baby tooth broke out in to a grin. "Yes mother!" She sang, skipping out the door._

_That was the last time she saw her._

* * *

Tooth shook her head. The past is the past. She opted to keep herself busy to keep her minds off of things like she has twice before on this particular day.

Her manicure tapped against the clipboard reading the list of children who needed help.

Something caught her eye.

The blonde woman flipped back to the previous page.

2:30 AM, Call from Burgess, Pennsylvania. Time of solving: Unknown. Time of Return: Unknown. Fairies name: Unknown. Date: December twenty-first, three years ago.

_'This case...wasn't solved!'_ Tooth realized with horror.

She tried to push past it but something was screaming at her. It suddenly hit her.

It was the same day and time that Baby Tooth went missing.

She grabbed the nearest clipboard , Flipping through it rapidly.

"No no no." She muttered under breath as her Fairies scrambled to organize the mess she made.

"Ah Ha!" She yelled, holding up the correct clipboard.

_'Hm, lets see. December twenty first, 2:30...Found It!'_

Her eyes widened with horror.

The clipboard hit the ground.

She fell to her knee's barely containing the cries within her. Where did little Riju go? Her eyes read the line over again before bursting in to tears.

The Light who needed help desperately; was none other than Jackson Overland.


End file.
